1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor module for use as incorporated in a digital camera or a camera-equipped cell phone, and also relates to a method of making such an image sensor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art image sensor module has such a structure as shown in FIG. 6, for example. Specifically, the illustrated image sensor module 100 includes a lens 101 and a holder 102. The lens 101 converges light traveling from an object onto an image sensor chip 104 mounted on a substrate 103. The holder 102 supports and protects the lens 101 fitted therein. For fixedly supporting the lens 101, the holder 102 is bonded to the peripheral portion of the lens 101 with an adhesive 105. Further, the holder 102 is bonded, via an adhesive 107, to a frame 106 to the bottom of which the substrate 103 is mounted.
The prior art image sensor module 100 has the following disadvantages. Since the application of the adhesive 105, 107 is troublesome and hardening of the adhesive 105, 107 takes time, the manufacturing efficiency of the image sensor module 100 is not high. When an instant adhesive is used as the adhesive 105 and 107 for enhancing the manufacturing efficiency, the lens 101 may disadvantageously be fogged up due to the solvent contained in the instant adhesive. Moreover, since an instant adhesive is a self-hardening adhesive and hence has a relatively short spot life, it soon becomes unusable, which may lead to an increase of the cost.